Lissa Russell
| image = | reality = | aliases = Lissa Russoff; Lissa Russell-Price | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = | dob = 17 yrs pre-1st app. | pob = Medias, Transylvania, Romania | dod = | pod = | boo = Los Angeles, California | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Brown | relatives = Gregor Russoff (grandfather, deceased); Gregory Russoff (father, deceased); Laura Russell (mother, deceased); Philip Russell (stepfather); Jack Russell (brother); Price (husband); Nina Price (daughter) | first = ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 | final = | creators = Roy Thomas; Gerry Conway; Mike Ploog | actor = }} Lissa Russell Price is a supporting character featured in the Werewolf by Night family of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. She was introduced in the pages of ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2 and also appeared in issues #3-4. She had a recurring role in ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 and made thirty appearances in the title. Biography Lissa Russell is the sister of Jack Russell, and lived in Los Angeles, California. When her brother Jack turned eighteen, Lissa knew that he was suffering from some private unspoken torment, but did not know what. She could not conceive that her brother had inherited a family curse - lycanthropy. Tragedy struck the following evening when her mother, Laura Russell was in a terrible car accident and died at the hospital soon after. (MSPOT: 2) When Jack Russell and his newfound friend Buck Cowan stole the arcane grimoire known as the Darkhold from Miles Blackgar and his mutant daughter Marlene, Lissa found herself in a very uncomfortable position. Philip Russell made her telephone Jack so as to get Buck's street address so Miles and Marlene could retrieve the book. The Blackgars forced Lissa to drive them to 2394 Venice Boulevard, at which point, they bound Buck and back to back with one another while they dealt with Jack Russell. Lissa was unconscious when Jack transformed into the werewolf and defeated the Blackgars. (WBN: 1) Over the course of the next several weeks, Lissa became very close to Jack's girlfriend, Terri. She found herself spending more time at Buck's place, particularly after her brother had left home and moved in with him. (WBN: 2) Like her older brother, Lissa once suffered from a curse that transformed her into a werewolf. However, the effects were only temporary, and she has since returned to a normal lifestyle. (WBN: 28) Abilities Powers Currently, Lissa Russell does not possess any superhuman capabilities. For a brief period of time, when she turned eighteen, Lissa possessed all of the abilities bestowed by the curse of Lycanthropy including shape-shifting, claws, sharpened canines, enhanced speed, strength and heightened senses. Former powers Skills Weaknesses Former weaknesses Equipment Weaponry Notes & Trivia * The character of Lissa Russell was created by writers Roy Thomas and Gerry Conway, and artist Mike Ploog. * Lissa Russell first became a werewolf in Werewolf by Night #28. She was cured of her condition in Werewolf by Night #30. * Considering the compression of time as it relates to the internal chronology of the Marvel Universe, it is inconceivable that Lissa would have a teenage daughter. She would not have met Nina's father until after the cancellation of the first Werewolf by Night series and not enough years would have passed between then and the time when Amazing Fantasy, Volume 2 #10 was published for Nina to have grown into a teenager. Appearances Lissa Russell was introduced in ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2, the first chapter of the "Werewolf by Night" feature. She also appeared in issues #3 and #4 before making the jump to the regular Werewolf by Night title beginning with issue 1. She made thirty appearances in the series in total. Between issues #8 and #9 of Werewolf by Night, Lissa appeared in Marvel Team-Up #12, which starred Spider-Man and her more infamous sibling Jack Russell. Between issues #20 and #22 of Werewolf by Night, Lissa appeared in Giant-Size Werewolf #2. She also appeared in Giant-Size Werewolf #3, which was released in between her appearances in Werewolf by Night #25 and Werewolf by Night #28. Between issues #30 and #31 of the series, Lissa appeared in Giant-Size Werewolf #5. Her final appearance in the series, also the final issue of the series was Werewolf by Night #42. Lissa then briefly appeared in flashback in Spider-Woman #19. She made a cameo appearance in the second story in Marvel Premiere #59. Lissa dissappeared for several years following this and did not appear again until Iron Man, Volume 1 #209. Lissa appeared in a brief flashback story called "The Book of the Vishanti: The Curse of the Darkhold, Part 1 The Montesi Formula", which was the second story featured in Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #9. The only reference to Lissa Russell since that appearance was in the second story in Amazing Fantasy, Volume 2 #10, which introduced her daughter Nina Price, aka, Vampire by Night. Lissa's appearances in Marvel Spotlight and the Werewolf by Night series were reprinted in Essential Werewolf by Night, Volume 1. Her appearance in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2 was reprinted as a Book-and-Record set by Power Records in 1974. The actress who provided the voice for Lissa is unknown. Lissa's appearances in Werewolf by Night #32-33 were reprinted in Moon Knight, Volume 3 #20. See also External links * Lissa Russell at MDP * Lissa Russell at Comic Vine * Lissa Russell at Comicbookdb.com * Lissa Russell at the Marvel Appendix * Lissa Russell at the Complete Marvel Reading Order References ---- Category:1972 character introductions Category:Jack Russell